


Lover, I want to spend this time with you

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: “Du, vad håller du på med?” viskar han skrattande mot pojkvännens härliga, mjuka läppar.“Du är bara så jävla fin… jag älskar dig.”“Jag älskar dig också, ditt fyllo.”Even är väl inte direkt full, så det kanske var lite orättvist sagt, men Isak vet att han inte tar illa upp. Han är Even på tre öl, det ultimata stadiet om någon skulle fråga. Avslappnad och harmonisk. Och - om han och Isak är ensamma - väldigt, väldigt kelen.Jodå, Isak känner till det väl. Precis som han känner till den där hungriga blicken som betraktar honom. Som om han vore sekunder från att äta upp honom.“Kom igen, inte här…” viskar han halvhjärtat.“Om inte här så var? Vem vet när vi får chansen nästa gång?”Nej, det är ju sant förstås… Och hur skulle han någonsin kunna motstå Even på det här sättet, med sin vita t-shirt och sina avklippta jeans som följer den där sexiga rumpans rundning så perfekt? Jäkla Even att vara så mycket Even, då.“Okej,” viskar han. “Men du måste vara tyst.”





	Lover, I want to spend this time with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803637) by [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus), [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121). 



> I'm up for your love, love heats my blood  
> Blood spins my head, and my head falls in love
> 
> Mitt bidrag till skandismututmaningen, med promptsen semi-public och edging. Lite mer av det ena och lite mindre av det andra, kanske, men det får gå!
> 
> De av er som läser Peace Train kanske känner igen denna scen som en något förlängd, något fördjupad, något fördröjd (hihihi...) version av ett möte på en toalett i Krakow.
> 
> För er andra är premissen som följer: Det är sommar, fem år efter vgs och hela gänget befinner sig på en månadslång tågluffning genom Europa. De är bara några dagar in på resan än så länge, och befinner sig i det första (Sverige räknas inte ;)) av många länder som ska besökas, men redan nu börjar det kännas besvärligt för Isak och Even, att aldrig få en stund på tu man hand.  
> Even bestämmer sig således för att ta saken i egna händer, och tar med sig Isak in på en av vandrarhemmets toaletter. Vad som kommer av det återstår att se.
> 
> Titeln har jag, precis som med moderficen Peace Train, tagit från en låt av Cat Stevens/Yusuf Islam, nämligen "Can't keep it in."
> 
> Tusen tack till min resekamrat Artemis2121 för beta och ovärdelig input! Kändes liksom fel att posta denna utan utlåtande från dig <3

Han vet inte riktigt vad han hade väntat sig. Lite hångel och tafs, kanske. Händer som letar sig in under kläder, stryker längs byxlinningar och upp längs sidorna under t-shirts. Skratt och blöta, slarviga kyssar. Isak som trycker sig mot honom, bara tillräckligt länge för att Even ska känna att han är lika påverkad som han själv. Men som snart säger stopp och sätter punkt, som alltid den förståndigare av de två.  
Han skulle kanske käbbla lite med honom, kalla honom pryd, bara för att han kunde, och få ett giftigt ögonkast tillbaka. Följt av en lekfull dask i rumpan och ännu en kyss. Och sedan återvända till de andra, med Isaks smak på tungan och en hemlighet att leva på resten av dagen.  
Något sånt.

För det är ju inte riktigt deras grej, det här. Hastigt hopkommet på en offentlig toalett, med kompisarna bara något tiotal meter därifrån.  
Förr i tiden kunde det hända. Alldeles i början, när de var nyförälskade och det räckte med en speciell blick från pojkvännen, för att kroppen skulle vakna till liv och kräva uppmärksamhet. Då fanns det helt enkelt inte tid att vänta till slutet av skoldagen, eller festen.  
När sedan Isak berättade att det faktiskt var en fantasi han haft länge, nästan lika länge som han tillåtit sig själv att överhuvudtaget _ha_ fantasier, kunde Even inte protestera, ens om han hade velat.

Men det är länge sedan nu, och det finns en anledning till det. Det är helt enkelt inte särskilt bekvämt, det här. Kallt och hårt, inte sällan smutsigt. Vetskapen om att det hela tiden passerade människor utanför, och att de kunde bli hörda om de inte höll volymen nere, var kittlande ett tag, men blev snart enbart stressande.  
Och om det var kompisarna som väntade utanför, _fanns_ det inte ens någon spänning. De var vana. Det var så det brukade se ut på festerna. Alltid var det någon som smet undan, för att få vara ifred med sitt hook-up. Och han visste själv hur irriterande det var att befinna sig på den andra sidan. Att vara den som vrålade _get a room!_

Så ja, visst var det spännande ett tag, men ett utmärkt exempel på fantasier som nog faktiskt var bäst som just fantasier. Okej för en quick fix, kanske, men aldrig att det skulle kunna mäta sig med de stunder då de hade all tid i världen, att leka och ägna sig åt varandra.  
Därför är det några år sedan nu, som aktiviteter av det här slaget skedde någon annanstans än i deras eget sovrum. Framför allt Isak vill ha det så. Inte för att det ligger någon sanning i att han skulle vara pryd eller tråkig. Han är bara…  grundlig. Och mån om sin integritet. Och Even älskar honom för det, och för allt som gör honom till Isak.

Så vad han än väntat sig, så inte var det detta. Att finna sig lutad mot det svala kaklet, med Isaks händer om höfterna, hållande honom stilla. Med byxorna i en hög runt anklarna. Och Isak på knä framför honom, med sin härliga mun tätt sluten om honom, och de solblekta lockarna dansande när han han rör sig. Rytmiskt, vått, med frenesin hos någon som inte bara är på humör, utan riktigt jäkla hungrig.

Even har varnat, bett honom sakta ner. För hur det än är, trots att de är på resa och långt borta från sitt eget sovrum, och att han har druckit några öl och fram till för fem minuter sedan känt sig lite dimmig och avtrubbad, vet han att det här inte kommer att ta lång tid. Att han redan börjar närma sig.

Isak ser upp på honom under de mörka ögonfransarna, de som är så långa så att de nästan vilar mot de solbrända kinderna när han håller blicken sänkt. Ett snabbt ögonkast  bara, men tillräckligt för att Even ska se den. Den okynniga glimten som avslöjar att han vill leka. Och ännu tydligare blir det, när han öppnar käken ytterligare för att kunna ta in så mycket av honom som möjligt. Omsluter honom med värmen och vätan från sin mun, från tungan som glider längs undersidan av skaftet för att sedan svepa över toppen på det där speciella sättet som framkallar de små ryckningarna, indikationerna om att Even snart faller över kanten. Han vet att Isak kan känna det, och han suckar belåtet när han tar honom djupt ännu en gång.

Och sedan låter honom glida ur. Långsamt nog för att retas, men inte tillräckligt för att låta honom komma.

“Isak…”  
Det finns en fråga där någonstans, men framför allt hör Even hur bedjande han låter. Nästan jämrande, när Isak lutar sig utåt och visar upp sig för honom. Från de rufsiga lockarna och de lätt särade, lite svullna läpparna som glänser av saliv, till handen som försvunnit ner i de egna byxorna och lagt sig om hans kuk.

“Sssch", svarar han, för vilken gång i ordningen har Even tappat räkningen på, och det är bara med den yttersta viljestyrkan han kan förmå sig att inte sucka frustrerat, när Isak fortsätter att smeka sig själv inför hans längtande blick.

“Vad håller du på med?” frågar han istället, kopierar Isaks fråga från tidigare, återigen med det där lilla gnället han hatar att höra hos sig själv, men som han inte orkar bry sig om just nu.

“Du sa det ju själv, vem vet när vi får chansen nästa gång?” viskar Isak oskyldigt, och Even förbannar sig själv och alla dumheter han häver ur sig emellanåt. Borde veta vid det här laget att Isak lägger varenda ord på minnet.

“Vi har chansen nu” försöker han. “Jag kan ta hand om dig först, om du vill?”

“Så bråttom har vi inte,” mumlar Isak till svar, med det retfullt sneda lilla leendet, som alltid _gör_ något med Even, lekande i mungipan. "Bara vänta lite, du."

Sedan lutar han sig in igen. Drar långsamt (alldeles _för_ långsamt) med händerna längs Evens ben, kittlar lite extra i knävecken och får rysningarna att skjuta genom kroppen på ett påträngande, nästan obehagligt sätt. När han når lårens baksidor, blir greppet fastare, mer bestämt, och Even särar en aning mer på benen när Isaks händer ber om det. Belönas med varma andetag som stryker längs benens insidor, skäggstubben som river lite när han drar med kinden mot hans hud. De kyliga små fläckarna av väta som hans mun lämnar efter sig då den kysser sig uppåt, våtare och mer sugande ju närmare skrevet han kommer.

När han sedan äntligen når fram, efter vad som känns som flera timmar, stannar han upp för att studera Even. Räta på nacken och bara se, ta in hans skälvande, eländiga uppenbarelse, som står där med byxorna vid fotknölarna och hjärtat hamrande i bröstkorgen.  
Oförmögen till något som helst förutom att skratta fånigt, låter Even händerna falla ner i Isaks hår. Stryker mjukt över de vackra lockarna, lyckas bara precis hålla sig från att styra Isaks mun dit han vill ha den.

Kanske är det därför det fungerar, att han han blir bönhörd. Att Isak lutar sig in igen, för att blåsa sval luft över hans heta, fuktiga stånd, innan tungspetsen far ut och glider över hans egna läppar, för att väta dem. Förbereda dem på att landa ytterst på huvudet och kyssa i sig den framsipprande försatsen, innan han fortsätter neråt. Kyssande, lite lätt nafsande, ner mot roten på hans penis, där han sticker ner näsan i det glesa, ljusa könshåret och snusar in doften av honom.  
Kåthet och desperation, Even vet precis. Det är inte utan att han känner det själv, i de doft- och ljudförnimmelser som lösgör sig från dem, letar sig ut i rummet, och kanske även ut _från_ rummet, vem vet. Vem bryr sig?

Inte heller här stannar Isak länge, utan fortsätter istället vandringen neråt, över höftbenet och den tunna huden i ljumsken. Låter tungan svepa över pungen, som drar ihop sig ännu mer under beröringen. Kysser trevande över kulorna, suger in den ena mellan läpparna. Försiktigt nappande, lekfullt. Lockar fram ytterligare stön, och svordomar genom sammanbitna käkar, hos Even som har kastat huvudet bakåt mot den hårda badrumsväggen och knipit ihop ögonen i vanmakt. Små pärlor av svett har brutit fram i hans hårfäste, och andhämtningen är så tunn nu, så skakig och darrande. Som om han måste påminna sig själv om hur man gör.

Och så är Isak tillbaka. Sväljer honom så gott som hel, innan han sluter läpparna runt ollonet och tar upp rytmen från tidigare. Något hårdare nu, lite snabbare, medan hans hans glider längs det våta skaftet och härmar rörelserna från munnen.  
Och Even andas ut, långsamt, befriande. Känner det ända från magen, hur han slappnar av och låter händerna i Isaks hår bli stilla. Vaggar istället försiktigt med höfterna som för att möta rörelserna från hans hand, jagar sin utlösning som fortfarande finns där. Precis utom räckhåll, men snart så, snart…

Nej.  
Ännu en gång stannar Isak upp. Lutar sig bakåt igen. Denna gången behåller han handen om Evens kuk, håller hårt om roten på det där sättet som bara kan tolkas på ett sätt. Han tänker inte låta honom komma än.

“Fan, Isak!”  
Even är så frustrerad att han skulle vilja skrika nu, men det skulle lika gärna kunna komma ut som skratt eller gråt, vilket av dem är omöjligt att säga. Isak skulle hyscha honom igen, om han gav ifrån sig något mer än ett besviket frustande. Kanske till och med flina på det där retfulla sättet och påminna honom om att han måste vara tyst, om de inte ska bli tvungna att sluta helt.

Han ser ner på pojkvännen. Mannen som han älskar över allt annat på denna jord, men som inte direkt gör något lätt för honom just nu. Finner att han ser lika förstörd ut som Even själv känner sig, med håret åt alla håll och munnen halvöppen, flämtande. Han håller fortfarande handen om sin egen erektion, men stilla. Ger sig själv samma behandling som Even, och det borde vara en tröst, men ökar istället på frustrationen ytterligare.  
Att se honom sådan, bakåtlutad på knä, med byxorna uppknäppta bara precis tillräckligt för att kunna smyga ner handen och runka sig själv (eller låta bli), det är nästan för mycket.

Han är så hård, Even kan se det ända härifrån. Nästan blå, och han vill känna, smaka. Dra upp Isak på fötter och själv gå ner på knä framför honom. Ta honom djupt och gotta sig i gensvaren, ljuden det framkallar. Han är inte alltid så duktig på det här med volymkontroll själv, den gode Isak, vad han än säger.  
Eller vända honom runt och ta honom bakifrån, efter snabbast möjliga förarbete med fingrarna. Knulla honom fast, samtidigt som han smyger handen runt hans höft för att runka honom i samma takt som han stöter in i honom. Bara precis tillräckligt, inte hela vägen fram. Bara till sekunden innan han kommer. Då skulle han sluta.

Nej, det skulle han inte, vem försöker han lura? Han har väl aldrig kunnat säga nej till någonting. Framför allt inte till Isak.

Men nu är det Isaks lek, och Isaks regler. Och han vet att det kommer att vara värt det, det är det alltid. Han måste bara vänta lite till. Bara lite till…

Och Even sväljer hårt. Sluter ögonen och lutar huvudet bakåt mot väggen. Kämpar för att stänga världen ute, för att fokusera på andningen och lugna ner sin skenande puls. Försöka slappna av i musklerna, och koppla bort delen av honom som bultar och spränger på ett näst intill smärtsamt sätt, som kräver uppmärksamhet men möts enbart av kylig luft.   

Tills Isak är där igen, och Even måste lägga handen hårt över sin egen mun för att hålla ljuden tillbaka. Han är så känslig nu, så uppretad att varje litet andetag från Isak mot hans hud känns som om det skulle kunna stjälpa honom över gränsen, och han vet att han kommer att gråta när Isak drar sig tillbaka nästa gång, när han slutar. Kommer att snyfta och tigga om mer.  

Men Isak slutar inte, inte den här gången. I stället ökar han takten, runkar honom taktfast och vant. Kramar åt med handflatan om skaftet och pressar uppåt, för att släppa efter lite på nervägen. Låter den andra handen smyga upp och lägga sig om pungen, som är så spänd och hård nu att det bokstavligt talat värker i honom.   
Så överger Isak honom en gång till, men bara en halv sekund den här gången, för att kunna ersätta handen om hans kuk med sin gudomliga mun. Och Even kommer djupt ner i hans hals. Känner hur det pulserar när kroppen töms på spänningar och uppdämd energi. Kommer, krampar, exploderar, hårdare och mer intensivt än något han varit med om på länge, och nu snyftar han visst lik förbannat, men jaja, det kan göra detsamma.  

Han ser hur Isak också kommer, lika hårt som han själv, i häftiga stötar över sin hand, över boxershortsen och den varma, lena huden på hans mage. Ser de vita dropparna fastna i den fina strängen av hår från hans navel ner till skrevet, klibba ihop hårstråna och ge dem en mörkare färg. Ser hur han rycker, krampar på samma sätt som Even själv nyss, hur ögonen knips ihop och huvudet kastas bakåt sådär som det brukar när orgasmen träffar extra hårt.  
Och hör honom. Hur han suckar djupt, gutturalt, ända från botten av magen, när det så småningom avtar och han sjunker ihop i en slapp hög.

Benen bär inte längre, och Even sjunker ner på toalocket. Känner det kalla porslinet mot den brännheta huden genom t-shirtens tyg, och den repiga plasten mot skinkorna och lårens baksidor. Han har inte tagit sig tiden att dra upp byxorna, och någonstans i bakhuvudet hinner han tänka att det kommer att kännas obehagligt om ett tag. Klibbigt och äckligt. Men skit samma. 

Han sträcker ut armen efter Isak, längtar efter att få ha honom nära, känna honom emot sig när de kommer ner från sitt näst intill höga tillstånd. Och Isak faller ihop med huvudet i hans knä, fortfarande sittande, halvliggande på det kalla badrumsgolvet. Even kan känna fukten från hans panna, värmen från hans kind när han lutar den mot hans lår. Ser det lilla leendet leka i hans mungipa igen, dåsigt, belåtet. Så jäkla belåtet. Och han lyfter handen för att stryka Isaks hår, rätta till de härliga lockarna som hamnat i oordning under deras privata lilla stund. För att han kan, för att Isak låter honom.

"Skönt?" mumlar Isak otydligt, och Even kan inte hålla sig från att fnysa fram ett litet skratt.

Skönt, liksom? Av alla adjektiv och superlativ i världen. _Skönt?_

Men när han försöker sig på att svara, formulera de rätta orden för att låta Isak veta hur fantastisk han är och hur lycklig Even är över att få ha honom i sitt liv, finner han att han är ungefär lika vältalig själv. 

"Bäst", mumlar han. "Du är bäst."

De blir sittande länge. Tysta och stilla, förutom en liten smekning längs låret eller en fingertopp som dras längs släta, avslappnade ögonbryn. Tills pulsen lugnat sig och kylan börjar krypa sig på igen, och Even kan se i spegeln att hans ansikte sakta men säkert börjat återgå till sin normala färgton.  
Då reser sig Isak. Tvättar händerna och drar upp sina byxor. Knäpper dem. Sträcker ut handen mot Even för att hjälpa honom upp på fötter, och rättar till hans kläder på samma sätt. Effektiv och praktisk i varje läge, in i minsta detalj, Isaken hans.

Even möter hans blick i spegeln när han sköljer av ansiktet med kallt vatten. Ser honom flina okynnigt, men med en viss förlägenhet i blicken, som inte funnits där innan, när han ger Even en lätt buff i sidan.  
“Jag tror att det är bäst att vi går ut en i taget”, säger Isak, och det är det första han har sagt på en lång tid.  
Even kan bara nicka, och dra honom mot sig för en sista, snabb kyss (som förvisso inte blir särskilt snabb) innan han låter honom försvinna ut till de andra.

Det har varit tyst utanför ett tag, dämpat. Eller så är det bara så att han har filtrerat bort ljuden, stängt världen ute. Men nu hör han röster. Vildes karakteristiska stämma som pladdrar uppjagat. Magnus stora skratt som ekar mellan väggarna. Musik. Ljud som skvallrar om att vännerna har kommit tillbaka från sin utflykt, att de är här allihop. I Krakow, tillsammans, på det största äventyret han någonsin har varit med om.

Det var nära att han glömde bort det ett tag, att han förlorade greppet om tid och rum helt och hållet. Men det är kanske inte så konstigt. Inte när Isak finns här och påminner honom om vad som är viktigt, vad som spelar någon roll här i världen.  
Inte när det största äventyret är här, med honom.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativ titel: Here comes my baby, here he comes now...
> 
> Är alltid lite nervös inför att posta smut, så tar gärna emot era tankar! <3


End file.
